Poi
Poi is a former mage of the Adamantine Mole guild and currently she's a female member of the dark guild called Dark Wings. She is famous there because of her unusual appearance. Poi is an artificial harpy and uses a peculiar type of Magic, called Love. Appearance Poi is a quite tall and slim woman with red, short hair and fair eyes. Her appearance is quite strange, because she's a harpy. Poi has got very long, sharp nails and big wings, which are connected with her arms. She wears a strange, fair costume made of metal, which shows a face of an unknown bird with opened mouth. The "bird" shows Poi's abdomen. The eyes of the bird are two small pieces of material, which cover her breasts. Poi doesn't wear boots, because she's got very big claws. Her costume is adorned by colourful ribbons. She doesn't show her costume very often, so she usually wears a more appropriate, red, long dress with no zippers or buttons. We could say that it's a simple piece of material instead of a dress. Her hair is always bound in a little bun. She is often seen wearing many bracelets. Sometime she wears yellow tights. On the picture we can see some heart ribbons surrounding her, which are probably Hearts, which are used by her when she wants to use Love. Personality Poi is a very easygoing and cheerful person. She's very talkative, that's why her guildmates are often annoyed because of her not "closeable" mouth. She often speaks too much, sometimes she reveals somebody's secrets, that's why lots of people don't like her. When she fights, she seems to be very focused on her opponent, although she's quite weak and she usually loses her battles. During fights she seems to be very mysterious and likes showing her enemies her specific type of magic, which ironically isn't as powerful as she says. Her biggest hobby is flying and nothing else, which is often annoying. She has got a habit of flying around the guild's base of operations. Magic and Abilities Love: It's a strange type of magic, based on manipulating hearts made of magical energy, which are connected with each other, so they create a specfic type of a net, but sometimes they are hovering alone, usually around Poi's body. They allow the user to absorb any type of offensive magical energy, which can be used in fights. The heart catches some of Poi's enemy's magical attack and then it can shoot the magical energy back to the opponent. The limitation is that the heart can absorb only one attack and shoot the whole absorbed magic. Also, when Poi uses it, she can freely match up types of magic with each other, so she is capable of creating new types of magic. She can e.g. match up Acid Magic and Crash to create an acid shockwave, which destroys everything, but it's quite small and easy to dash it. Love also allows Poi to summon many heart stroms, which aren't good at fight. Their aim is to disturb Poi's opponent's next attack. The combination of various types of magic can be used only once and Poi is able only to match up three types of magic, which are not passive or defensive.It's quite easy magic to learn and it's very weak, so Poi usually loses when she uses this magic. *'Love: Hell Sand Storm': By matching Sand Magic, Fire Magic and Wind Magic iwth each other, Poi creates a large tornado made of sand, which looks like fire. It's got high temperature and can melt ice very quickly and change it into water., which can also be absorbed by her magic. The spell is quite weak and easy to be dashed, but it also can be very dangerous, when the enemy is not calm and doesn't know what to do with the approaching fire storm. Harpy Abilities: Thanks to her former guildmaster, Poi is an artificial harpy with very long and sharp nails and big wings, which are connected with her arms. She's able to fly very high and dash her opponent's attacks quickly. Thanks to her strong limbs, she's very good at hand-to-hand combat. Her physical abilities are enhanced too. She is able to destroy a wall, but she doesn't use her strength very often. Poi's speed is also highly enhanced, which grants her the ability to run and fly very fast. She's sometimes so fast that people cannot see her. She is alos capable of switching on a special mode, which grants her the ability to induce her physical abilities, like recovery or agility. When she uses this mode, she loses one feather, so she cannot use this mode very often. When she's in this mode, her hair turn much longer than before, her claws are sharper and longer too. Her eyes turn totally red. Poi is very aggressive, rude and filled with anger, so she's capable of destroying everything standing on her way. She's incredibly strong and fast. Her recovery ability is incredible and she can get rid of her wounds very quickly. When she's in this form, her arms turn into two giant wings. Synopsis Trivia *Her appearance is based on Puia from Queen's Blade and Harpies from Yu-Gi-Oh. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Caster Mage Category:Dark Mage